


Skull

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [15]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Apex Legends Quest: The Broken Ghost, Gen, Spoilers, Truth, head - Freeform, skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: The Legends retrieved the final piece of the artifact and have it fully assembled. What's it's purpose, is anyone's guess. But who's going to complete the final mission?Spoiler Warning!
Series: 31 Days of Apex [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Skull

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers, spoilers, and more spoilers. Involves the ending to the quest, Broken Ghost! Please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!  
> You have been warned. 😈

“Who is she?” A hushed voice came from the group. It was Loba’s.

"From the words inscribed on the side of the faceplate, ‘Ash’ is who we presume she is." Wattson brushed over the letters, watching her friends’ expressions.

"But, what does she have to do with Revenant? The source code or whatever it is? Don’t tell me we have to reassemble the body." Mirage approached the artifact, looking it over from a distance. His face scrunched up as he kept staring, realizing more and more it’s a disembodied head.

“That’s something we still don’t know about. And no, you idiot. There’s a latch in Slum Lakes that leads to where we believe her body is at. A squad needs to go there and reattach her to finish this whole mission.” Crypto scanned the Legends, everyone looking between each other.

“I’ll go!” Pathfinder volunteered, his hand held above his head. Caustic approached the artifact and picked it up, examining it over as he exchanged it from hand to hand.

“I shall accompany him. The MRVN probably doesn’t even know how to reattach the skull.” Caustic side-eyed at Path, the scout bouncing on his heels. Bloodhound took the head from Caustic to inspect it themselves.

“Interesting.” They whispered.

“I’m going too.” Revenant spoke. The Legends turned to look at him, gawking at his response.

“Am I missing something? Why are even you here?” Octane straighten up to the simulacrum, Revenant staring at the imposing man.

“Back off, Octane. There’s been a change of plans. Revenant’s joining us now, from here on out.” Bangalore glanced over at Loba, their eyes locking for a moment before turning back towards the daredevil. 

“Why? After everything, why are we letting him back in?” Wraith asked as she saw Wattson trembling by the table.

“I want this whole ordeal to end and you skinsuits are taking too long. I’ll be on my best behavior, scout’s honor.” He held up his hand as if solidifying the deal.

“We can’t let what you did to Wattson slide.” Crypto furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back to what happened to Hack and the younger woman.

“You scared the girl half to death.” Gibby added.

“After we reattach the head, I’ll tell you all everything.”

“Everything?” Lifeline quizzed.

“Everything.” His optics rested on the skull, his key to his salvation.

“If that’s it, you all are heading out there right now. Wraith?” Bangalore looked at the skirmisher who nodded before opening a portal. Revenant offered an open hand towards Bloodhound, the hunter depositing the artifact. As the three stepped through the rift, they reappeared in present-day Kings Canyon, the sun shining down brightly upon them. Path was the first to trudge forward. Caustic eyed the simulacrum before speaking.

“I have to inquire, why the change in oh, ‘fate’?” Revenant took a deep breath.

“Things can change, I realize that now. Any more questions you want to ask?” Caustic grunted as he followed Path.

“I think it’s down here, friends!” A latch leading to an underground facility opened up. They passed glances before Path jumped down. When they saw that he was safe, they followed suit. Loba started talking through the comms but interference made her unintelligible.

“I’m sorry, Loba. There’s too much static to hear you!” Path tapped on his communicator, trying to see if that would fix it.

“Communications a lost cause. Don’t even try, MRVN.” Revenant crouched through an airduct. From their position, a faraway voice can be heard.

“Who’s that?” Path asked as he emerged through the other side.

“Ash.” Caustic proceeded forward, taking the head from Revenant. 

“Hey!” 

“I doubt you have any experience in assembling simulacrums.” Caustic retorted as he turned a corner.

Going down the decrepit passageway, they could hear the voice getting louder and louder. To them, it just sounded like gibberish. Path started to record the conversation, hoping the others might make out what was being spoken when they returned. It didn’t take them long before they were standing before the remains of the simulacrum. Caustic readied the head in his hands before approaching the body.

“How many more of these subjects must I dirty my hands with?” He placed the skull upon the frame, recoiling as she came back to life.

Revenant sighed as he witnessed what would be his saving grace, boot up. Caustic grunted, he knew that coming back, he would have to face Ms. Paquette and the truth. Path got closer to Ash, waving his hand in front of her.

“Hello there, friend!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea for the 'skull' prompt, it was gonna involve Caustic, Rev, Path, and possibly BH. But after finishing the quest, I just had to.  
> The devs really have created a wonderful game with great lore and it really made me and my bf think of what could really be happening behind closed doors for the Legends. One thing we thought of, is Caustic really the mole? For a sociopath, it seems weird that he outed himself, but what do we know? We're just gamers thinking with our noggins. 🧠 Heh, skull reference! 💀  
> Feedback is amazing! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the piece! 🥰


End file.
